1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a key regulating device that regulates rotation of a key.
2. Related Art
There are key regulating devices in which a position to which swing position of a stopper can be switched by driving a solenoid, and rotation of a key between a “LOCK” position and an “ACC” position can be locked by a stopper (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-229557).
However, in such key devices, the solenoid and the stopper need to be separately assembled and mounted to a knob body. For this reason, it is difficult for the solenoid and the stopper to be assembled and mounted to the knob body (a subject of assembly).